


A Chance Encounter

by RoboFlower



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboFlower/pseuds/RoboFlower
Summary: Lyssandra meets a rather strange man in the Imperial City.





	A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small drabble with my LDB before she was the LDB, so I can ignore my other WIPs!

Today was really not her day. 

 

For starters, the man she was renting a room from was horribly and obviously racist. Always going on and on about "stupid elves" whenever she was around. Second, it was spring, and that meant lots and lots of rain. Normally, she wouldn't mind. She did grow up in Valenwood, after all, and was used to getting dirty. But when your roof leaks, you really start to reconsider why you even bother. So she had decided to pay a visit to the Mystic Archives, maybe catch up on a few volumes she had missed in her travels, the usual stuff. But the place was packed with people. Clearly, something or other she didn't care about was going on.  

 

So she took a book to a small alleyway to avoid the crowds. It was pressed against some shop, and away from the busier streets. Still close the University, though. It was clean, too, which was a nice plus. So Lyssandra tucked herself against a wall and enjoyed all of fifteen quiet minutes before she was interrupted _again_. 

 

A rather sheepish looking imperial, with blond hair and a beard was standing at the entrance of the alleyway. He certainly looked like a scholar, maybe out of the University? She didn't really care much, just tired that she couldn't even read in peace. 

 

"May I... um... read here? It's loud out there, and I usually sit here. If you don't mind, of course!" 

 

_Gods give her patience._

 

She had half a mind to turn him away, after all, she wasn't in the mood for company. However, she could see just how nervous he was, deciding to give the poor man a chance. She sighed and looked up at him, raising an eyebrow good-naturedly.

 

"As long as you can keep quiet, you can sit with me for as long as you'd like."

 

And so he did. The two of them sat together and read their respective books in peace, up until lunch, when the two silently parted ways. Perhaps she would see him again, perhaps she wouldn't. No use dwelling on something so trivial, even if he was endearing. 

 

By the time she returned to her rented room, she had completely forgotten him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if you want, you can follow my tumblr! I made an account to go with this one, so if you really wanted to, you could follow me. https://robo-flower.tumblr.com/


End file.
